Girlfriend
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: Drew likes May, May likes Drew. So why does May keep rejecting him whenever he asks her out? In the end, will they finally get together or will both of their hearts break? (Inspired by the song 'Girlfriend' by Jasmine V) An One-Shot in honor of Contestshipping-Day. Happy Contestshipping Day!


**Me- Hey guys! Today is the best day of the year! I'm so happy! I've counted days 'til today! HAPPY C-**

**May- Why is today so special?**

**Me- I WAS ABOUT TO SAY IT AS YOU INTERRUPTED ME!**

**May- Sorry.**

**Me- You better be! Wait a moment, where is Drew?**

**May- I don't know**

**Me- DREW IF YOU DON'T SHOW UP IN THE NEXT 3 SECONDS I MAKE THIS A HOENNSHIPPING STORY! 3... 2... 1...**

**Drew- Fine, I'm here.**

**Me- Ok, now that everybody is here HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY TO EVERYONE!**

**Harley- YAY! It's finally CONTESTSHIPPING DAY! How long have I waited for this day? I waited since July 11th 2012!**

**May and Drew- Why is he here?**

**Me- Well... I said to everyone, right?**

**May and Drew- Yeah**

**Me- By everyone I meant everyone. Everybody is coming over. Ash, Misty, Dawn, Paul, Kenny, Barry, Zoey, Brianna, Solidad *after a long list of people* Kiara, Yusei, Dan, *cough**cough* kateandbrendan*cough***

**May and Drew- What did you just say?**

**Me- I said Ash, Misty, Daw-**

**Drew- We didn't mean that! Just the last ones**

**Me- Well you already know Kiara, Yusei is a special friend of hers, and Dan is a special friend of mine.**

**May- And what did you say after that?**

**Me- Weelllll... I probably kinda kind of invited Kate and Brendan**

**May and Drew- YOU INVITED WHO?**

**Me- Kate and Brendan, don't you remember them? Kate is Drew's crazy fangirl from my first story and Brendan is May's childhood friend, who got a crush on her...**

**May and Drew- We know who they are, just WHY did you invite them?**

**Me- Because today is an awesome day you have to celebrate with everyone!**

**May and Drew- …**

**Dan- Rose! We are here, everyone is here now!**

**Me- Dan! I'm glad you guys made it!**

**Kate- Drew, where are you? Let's leave this stupid reunion to celebrate an even more stupid day, and let's spend the day together!**

**Me- Misty we need your mallet**

**Misty- Alright! *hits Kate with the mallet and put her into a cage***

**Brendan- Hey May how are you?**

**May- Hey Brendan long time no seen, I'm fine, you?**

**Brendan- I'm fine too. You look beautiful May. * blushes***

**May- You think so? Thanks.**

**Drew- * glares at Brendan***

**Brendan- *puts his hand on May's shoulder * You're welcome May**

**Me- * sees Drew glare at Brendan* Brendan, quit flirting with May, or you'll end up in that cage too.**

**May- He wasn't flirting with me**

**Me- Yes he was, don't you see he likes you?**

**May- You do Brendan?**

**Brendan- Yeah**

**May- Oh can I talk to you outside for a minute**

**Brendan- Sure**

***After they left ***

**Drew- Do you guys think May likes him? *worried, although he hid it well it was obvious ***

**Me- Nah, I don't think so**

***With May and Brendan ***

**May- Brendan I'm sorry, but I like someone else**

**Brendan- It's Drew, isn't it?**

**May- How do you know?**

**Brendan- It's obvious, but I understand it, can we still be friends?**

**May- Of course we can, now come on. The others are waiting. *grabs his hand and drags him in ***

***They arrived ***

**Drew- *Sees May and Brendan holding hands and gets jealous * So are you guys together now?**

**May- Nope, we aren't**

**Drew- *is relieved ***

**Me- Anyways guys why don't we go on with the story? This was supposed to be a small conversation, but it's already 2 open office pages long. May do the disclaimer!**

**May- Alright! AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon or Kiara or Yusei or the unofficial song ''Girlfriend'' by Jasmine Villegas. She only owns Rose and Dan.**

**Me- Oh yeah I forgot to mention, this story was supposed to be based on the song ''Girlfriend'' by Jasmine V, but I messed up pretty bad and there isn't much of the song in the story anymore, because I rewrote the story very often. I also apologize for OOC-ness. **** Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

**_Girlfriend _**

_~ third persons POV_

It was an ordinary Wednesday morning at the Pokémon Academy.

A girl with sapphire blue eyes and chestnut-brown hair also known as May, a kind and lovely girl, was in her classroom talking to her best friends a girl with chocolate-brown hair and green eyes also known as Rose and another girl with dark brown hair and green eyes. Her name was Kiara.

The class was about to start, as a guy with green hair and matching green eyes walked into the classroom and leaned cooly at the wall. We know him as Drew.

''Hey shawty,'' he called over to May and smirked.

May simply ignored him then she continued talking to her friends, not looking at him once.

If she would have looked at him, she would have noticed the disappointment in his face, and the hurt in his eyes, but she didn't so it doesn't matter.

**(Drew- You suppose that is a Contestshipping story?! Me- It's just the beginning! So shut up and let the readers read!) **

''May why did you ignored him?'' Rose asked her.

''Because I hate it when he calls me like that. He almost never calls me by my name, so I'll ignore him until he figures out my name ain't shawty, but May!'' May answered her question in an annoyed tone, what was pretty unlikely for her. But when it came to Drew everything is possible.

''May, I thought you liked him,'' Kiara said.

''WHAT?'' May asked shocked as a small blush crept onto her cheeks, ''Why would I like him, he's arrogant, full of himself, almost never calls me by my name, you get the point?'' she asked.

Both of them nodded sadly, as May looked down, trying to get a grip of the red color on her cheeks.

''So class, it's time to start with the class,'' the teacher said, as he walked in. So everyone went to their seat and a long and boring class started.

After first period May went to her locker to pick up her books for her next class.

''May!'' she heard somebody scream. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was Drew.

She stopped, turned arround and asked, ''What is it Drew?''

After Drew catched up with her, he flicked his hair and said, ''Well you know, you're kinda cute. So why don't you go out with me?''

''Thanks, but no thanks. If you excuse me I'm pretty occupied and I have no time for you now,'' she said ans went to her locker.

**(Drew- Are you sure this is a Contestshippingstory? Today is Contestshipping-Day and you write that May turned me down. Me- Drew quit interrupting the story, just stay quiet till the end! By the way, why do you care so much? Drew- *blushes* Uhm...nevermind, on with the story!)**

Drew stood there and stared with a hurt look after the girl he loves.

* * *

After she was gone, he decided to go back to his friends a guy with light brown hair and bright green eyes also known as Dan and a guy with spike black hair and blue eyes, who is known as Yusei.

''Dude, did you asked her out?'' Dan asked him.

''Yeah,'' Drew answered sadly.

''She rejected you, right?'' Yusei asked him.

''How do you know?'' Drew asked surprised.

''Well it isn't hard to figure out, you look down so-,'' Yusei started but got cut out by Dan.

''So it's pretty obvious that the girl you're in love with turned you down,'' Dan finished.

And Drew blushed. ''I'm not in love with her!'' he lied as he blushed.

''Then why did you ask her out?'' Yusei asked him.

''Well she's cute, kinda,'' Drew said.

''Rose is cute too,'' Dan said

''So is Kiara, why didn't you ask one of them,'' Yusei said.

''Because you guys are madly in love with them duh!'' Drew said in a duh-tone.

Dan and Yusei blushed, then Dan said, ''So are you with May.''

Drew blushed and looked away, then he said, ''I'm not.''

After he said that he turned away from them and went to his next class.

As Drew started to walk out of sight Yusei and Dan looked at each other, they knew although Drew denied it, he was head over heels for her.

On his way to his next class Drew heard someone say, ''_Drew, you know that you're madly in love with her.''_

Surprised he turned arround to see who was there, but there wasn't a single person.

'_Now I'm starting to hear voices, am I getting insane or something like that?' _he thought.

''_You're neither hearing voices nor getting insane, but May drives you insane if you mean that_,'' the voice answered in a mocking tone.

''Who is there?'' Drew yelled.

''_Jeez chill dude, I'm in your head_, '' the voice told him.

_''Who are you and why the heck are you in my head?'' _Drew asked the voice.

''_I'm your conscience , so I belong in your head_,'' the voice, now known as Drew's conscience, said.**  
**

''_Fine, so what do you want?_'' Drew asked his conscience.

''_As I said before you had mistaken me of being someone else, I need to make something clear to you_,'' his conscience said to him.

''_And what would that be_?'' Drew asked annoyed yet curious.

''_I hadn't finish talking, don't 'ya know it's rude to interrupt others?_'' his conscience said in an angry tone.

''_Eh...sorry...?_'' Drew apologized as he sweat-dropped.

''_Anyway, I just need to make clear to you that you are madly in love with that May-girl_,'' his conscience clarified.

''_If that's everything, I already knew that_,'' Drew told his conscience.

''Is that so? _Then why did you lie to your friends_?'' his conscience asked him.

''_Eh...that's none of your business_!'' Drew told his conscience.

''_Jeez calm down dude, I was just asking_,'' his conscience said.

As Drew didn't answer him he asked, ''_What are you going to do now?_''

''_What do you mean_?'' Drew asked.

''_Well about May, she turned you down. So, what now_?'' his conscience asked him.

''_I don't know_,'' Drew answered truthfully and then he sighed sadly.

''_Don't give up on her dude_!'' his conscience told him.

''_I don't know, I mean she turned me down so she wouldn't like me anyway_,'' Drew answered.

''_Maybe she's just playing hard to get like some girls do_,'' his conscience said.

''_But May isn't that kind of girl_,'' Drew told him.

''_Just don't give up, fight for her, show her how you feel about her. If you really like her don't give up that easily_!'' his conscience tried to cheer him on.

''_Yeah, you're right. I won't give up that easily_,'' Drew said and smiled. Then he went to class, he hurried up and he knew that because of this little conversation with himself respectively because of this little conversation with his conscience, he was at least 5 minutes too late.

* * *

Meanwhile May's class had started, May rested her head on her palm and had a sad look on her face.

''_Why are you so sad_?'' somebody asked her, she snapped out of her trance and turned around, but there wasn't anyone talking to her, confused she turned back.

''_May, I'm your conscience, I'm in your head so only you can hear me genius_,'' the mysterious voice ,now known as May's conscience, said sarcastically.

''_Why so sarcastic_?,'' May asked rather annoyed that her conscience was kind of making fun of her, well not kind of, it was making fun of her.

''_Anyway, why are you so down_?'' May's conscience asked her.

'_'Well, you know Drew asked me out and_- ,'' May said as her conscience rudely interrupted her,

''_Drew asked you out? Why are you so down then? I mean you have a huge crush on him. You've liked him ever since_-,'' however now it was, who May interrupted her conscience by saying,

''_I don't_!''

''_May, I'm your conscience, do you really think you can hide anything, especially something like that, from me_?'' the voice asked rhetorically.

''_Fine I like him, a lot_,'' May admitted. ''_Are you happy now?_'' May asked.

'_'Yes I am. So what happened_?'' her conscience asked excited.

''_I turned him down_,'' May answered.

''_WHAT? WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT_?'' the voice exclaimed pretty upset.

'_'Because he doesn't like me!_'' May said sadly.

''_He freaking asked you out, of course he likes you_!'' her conscience said.

''_No, he doesn't. He only asked me out because I'm cute and the fact he hasn't a girlfriend is bad for his reputation. I'm sure he'd leave me as soon as he meets a cuter girl than me, I don't want to get my hopes up just to get them shattered in the end. That's why I refused to be his girlfriend_,'' May explained sadly.

''_What if he actually likes you the way you like him_?'' May's conscience asked her.

''_Don't be silly, that's practically impossible,_'' she said sadly.

'_'If you really think so low of him, why do you like him so much_?'' her conscience asked her.

''_I- I don't know, he isn't exactly the kind of guy I imagined to fall for. I always wanted somebody who shows me that I'm loved. Somebody who makes me feel special. Somebody who makes compliments to me. Somebody who writes poems for me. Somebody who gives flowers to me_.'' May listed.

''_Well, sometimes he gives flowers to you, red roses to be exact, your favorite flowers and the ones that symbolize love,_'' the voice stated.

''_Yeah but I wouldn't fall for him just because he gave me roses a few times, would I_?'' May asked.

''_Well apparently you would,_'' her conscience replied.

'_'That was a rhetorical question_,'' May said.

''_I'm sorry_,'' her conscience said sarcastically.

May obviously didn't catch the sarcasm and replied, ''It's fine.''

At that point, if her conscience had eyes, it would have rolled them.

''_So what are you going to do now_?'' the voice asked changing the subject.

''_I don't know, I rejected him, so he shouldn't bother me anymore, maybe he already has another girlfriend_,'' May said sadly.

''_And what if he doesn't because he really likes you_?'' her conscience asked her.

''_If he actually likes me he should show me instead of bragging and playing cool all the time, but I don't think so,_'' May replied to her conscience.

* * *

After class Drew was waiting for May at the door.

''Hey May,'' Drew said and flicked his hair.

''Drew,'' she said surprised.

''How was your class?'' Drew asked.

''Alright I guess,'' she said and continued her way towards her locker.

''How are your Pokémon doing?'' he asked.

''Fine, yours?'' she asked.

''They're doing great, we just won another contest. But well of course the other contestants weren't worthy opponents for me, it was an easy victory,'' he bragged.

'_Great, here he goes again, _' May thought.

''May, are you even listening?'' Drew asked her but she didn't respond.

She simply ignored him and went off to her locker, to exchange her books and went to her next class.

Now she had coordinatinating-class, with Drew.

'_Great, exactly what I needed'_ she thought sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile Drew was standing in the hallway, walking towards his next class.

''Hey Drew,'' two familiar voices said.

Drew looked up to see Rose and Kiara standing in front of him.

''Hey girls,'' Drew said and was about to walk away again as Kiara spoke,''We saw what happened with May.''

''Ya know, that's not how you get May's attention,'' Rose added.

''Yeah, May likes romantic stuff, like when you give her roses,''Kiara said.

''Thanks for trying to help me guys, but I think she just doesn't like me,'' Drew said sadly.

''Drew, don't give up on her,'' Rose told him.

''Yeah, Rose's right Drew. You really care for her, she's pretty lucky to have someone like you and she's going to realize that,'' Kiara added.

Drew smiled and said, ''You're right guys, thanks.''

''No problem,'' Rose and Kiara said and went to their class.

Drew also went to his class and saw May reading a book.

''May,'' Drew shouted at her across the room but she simply continued reading her book.

Then the teacher Mr. Contesta **(A/N: It's coordinatinating-class, do you have a better idea?)** entered the class room and everyone took their seat.

Drew was right behind May.

''May,'' Drew whispered, but either she didn't hear him or she ignored him.

''Hey May,'' the guy who sits next to her, also known as Brendan said.

''Yeah, what is it?'' May asked him.

''The guy behind you is calling you,'' Brendan said.

''I know,'' May said.

''So you're ignoring him? That isn't like you at all,'' Brendan stated.

''I know,'' May said and sighed.

''Are you alright May?'' Brendan asked her concerned.

''Yeah, I'm fine,'' May said and smiled, so did Brendan.

As Drew saw the two smiling at each other, he felt an urge to punch Brendan in the face, also known as jealousy.

''_There, she likes that Brendan-guy_,'' he said sadly to himself.

''_Nah, they're just friends_,'' Drew's conscience tried to comfort him.

''_Then why is she ignoring me_?'' Drew asked his conscience.

''_Maybe she didn't hear you, why don't you call her again_?'' his conscience suggested.

''_Fine_,'' Drew said.

''May,'' he called her, this time a bit louder but she still didn't react.

''_Ugh, she still doesn't respond. What now_?'' Drew asked.

''_Remember what Rose and Kiara told you, May likes romantic stuff, so be a bit more romantic_,'' Drew's conscience told him.

''_That's it!'' _he said as he suddenly got an idea.

He took out a sheet of paper, a pen and wrote down something.

After finishing he rose his hand and asked, ''Can I go to the toilet?''

''Go ahead,'' the teacher said and Drew went out of the class room.

Of course he wasn't going to the toilet but to May's locker.

He put the note into her locker and went back to class.

* * *

After class May went to her locker to exchange her books as she found a note, it said,

_''Dear May_

_Everytime you look at me with your eyes, as beautiful as sapphires, my whole world stops._

_Everytime I see you smile, I can't help but want to be the one who makes you smile._

_Everytime I look at you, I feel Beautiflys and Masquerains dancing in my stomach._

_Meet me after school at the rose garden._

_~a secret admirer''_

May blushed as she read the note.

''_Who could have written that_?'' May asked herself.

''_Who knows? Maybe it was Drew_,'' May's conscience said.

''_No, he wouldn't do something like that_,'' May said.

''_Well you're going to find out as soon as school is over_,'' May's conscience said.

She wondered about who might have written the note until school was finally over and she went to the rose garden. To her surprise she met Drew there.

''I see you decided to come,'' he said smirking as he tossed her a rose.

''Drew, you sent that note?'' she asked surprised.

''Yeah,'' he said.

''Is this some kind of joke again?'' she asked him.

Drew looked shocked at first that she thought it's just a joke to him but replied then, ''No, it isn't. I mean what I said.''

May just looked at him shocked as Drew asked her again, ''May, will you be my girlfriend?''

May just stood there for a moment untill she couldn't take it anymore, she started to cry.

''May, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?'' Drew asked concerned as May continued crying.

Then Drew realized why she was crying, or at least he thought so. She realized how much he likes her, but didn't feel the same way, she felt bad for him and didn't want to hurt him, being the caring person she is. That must also be the reason why she ignored him, she didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him that she doesn't like him back and had no idea what she should do now, so she ignored him.

''May, I'm sorry. I should have accepted you don't like me the first time you turned me down instead of keep trying to change your mind,'' he said sadly.

May looked at him surprised and said, ''No, it isn't that.''

Now Drew was surprised and asked, ''It isn't? But why are you crying then?''

May looked at him and decided to tell him the truth.

''It's because you're wrong, I didn't turn you down because I don't like you. I actually do.

But you only like me because I'm cute, you even told me, and I'm afraid you'd leave for me a cuter girl. I don't want to get my hopes up just to get them shattered in the end,'' she said and started to cry again.

Drew looked shocked at her and said, ''Did you really think that of me? May I don't like you only because you're cute.

I like you because of your cheerish, happy-go-lucky attitude that makes me smile everytime I see you.

I like you because of your voice that makes my heart skip a beat.

I like you because of your eyes, I got lost in them, everytime I look into them.

I like you because you are you, and to me you're the most beautiful girl in the world.

I want you to be my girlfriend, you and only you, because I'm in love with you May.''

May blushed and stared at him surprised and shocked but also happy, she honestly didn't expect that.

''You really think so?'' she asked.

''Yeah,'' he said and smiled.

She smiled back and said, ''Alright, I'll be your girlfriend.''

''Really?'' he asked happily.

''Yes really,'' she answered and for a moment they just looked smiling at each other.

''So how about if I take you to a date?'' Drew asked her, blushing a bit.

''I'd love to'' May said and smiled.

Drew took her hand and they went on a date, their very first date.

* * *

**Me- Wow I actually finished this story.**

**Harley- Aww that was cute!**

**Me- Yes I know! HAPPY CONTESTSHIPPING DAY!**

**Harley- How about if May and Drew kiss now to celebrate the contestshipping-day?**

**Everyone but May, Drew, Kate and Brendan- YYYYEEEEEESSSS!**

**May and Drew- NO! *blushing very very very hard***

**Kate- Forget it Drew is mine!**

**Everyone but Kate- I/HE AM/IS NOT!**

**Me- May, Drew now kiss already!**

**Almost everyone- KISS! KISS! KISS!**

**Me- Kiss or else!**

**May & Drew- Or what else?**

**Me- You really want to know?**

**May & Drew- *gulp***

**Me- Just kiss already**

**May & Drew- Ugh fine! *kiss***

**Almost everyone- *cheer***

**Me- YAY! Today is the best day of the year! I love contestshipping! See you guys and please**

**May- Review!**

**Me- Weren't you kissing Drew?**

**May- *blush***

**Me- Anyway, I'm thinking about if I should make a sequel, so if you want a sequel review or pm me, also the song fits Leaf and Gary well. I may do a OldRival/Leafgreenshipping version, but it wouldn't be the same plot then, anyway please review ~**


End file.
